


Voices

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood, Gen, Insanity, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: He's always been divided. He's always been this way...He just wants it all to stop
Series: Linked universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I was soing, but I did it anyway. First thing imma post on A03!
> 
> Formatting is weird...

_Before, he was one. Then, he was five. One disappeared. Now, they were Four... _

_He just wants to be one once more…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since his second adventure, he's always heard voices.

Ever since his second adventure, he's always heard voices. A high chirp in his mind when he got excited. A low growl from within when angered. Soft humming as he thought of something and loud orders echoing from every part of his brain when in battle. It was hard and confusing at first but everything worked out in the end.

... Well, almost.

Constant headaches from neverending arguments to feeling way too many things all at once and having break downs. Too many thoughts all at once and trouble hearing and processing things others have said.

And having one emotion be amplifyed by four...

Life was always a little intense.

He's tried to stop it before. Whether it be one too many beverages or consuming large amounts of medicine. From refusing to eat to pointing a sword to his throat.

Yet every time he's afraid. Afraid of the darkness. A fraud of pain.

Afraid of never being able to see him again...

So he- they- never commit.

...

Doesn't mean they still don't try to, though...


	3. Chapter 2

They've lost track of how many times Zelda or their dad or their grandfather has told them to _stop! You can't keep hurting yourselves like this!_ but they can't help it. It's become all too normal to just wake up and find another way out. It'd be weird if they just stopped suddenly. 

Everyday has been spent with at least an hour of silence and morbid unity. No chirps or growls. No humming or orders. Just his own thoughts. No crimson or azure. No purple or chartreuse. 

Just him. 

_Just Link_.

And everyday, the same comments follow. 

_ "Stop hurting yourself, guys!" _

_ "Son, please. Talk to me...," _

_ "Boys, take better care of yourselves," _

He's learned to tune them out by this point. 

During this fine hour, they don't get it. He's no longer four shattered mirror shards. No. 

He's Link and only Link. 

But throughout the rest of the day, there's an over-emotional ruby in his head constantly crying and whining about everything all the time! And a constantly frustrated sapphire as well who can't ever take no for an answer. Also, a self-centered amethyst always pointing out flaws and mistakes in every. Little. Thing. Finally a bossy peridot who hardly let's anyone take control. 

He hates them and they all hate each other. 


	4. Chapter 3

It's been about a week since meeting the other links. It wasn't a big change since what's the difference between 8 other links than it is _4 annoying and ridiculously loud ones shouting in your head! -_

The thing is though, they feel.... At peace with these other strangers bearing the same name as each other and apparently the same spirit. They feel like they don't have to worry about hurting themselves or anything.

And it was.....

Nice....

Suddenly, they didn't have to be unified to try and be stable. They didn't have to hurt themselves to be alright.

They still did though 'cause old habits are hard to break.

But no one comments on it. No one screams at the top of their lungs because _"someone call a medic! There's so much blood!"_

They don't care.

And he loves it.


	5. Chapter 4

Two weeks have passed. The team's got names now:

The old man is Time. Wolf pelt goes by Twilight. The pantsless rat (who reminds him of a certain blueberry) calls himself Legend (a**hole) while the nice one with the cape is Sky. The plain one with Hylia-awful cooking is Hyrule and the sassy a** scarf is Warriors. The youngest goes by Wind, the long haired one with the greatest cooking he's ever eaten in his 16 year life is Wild and he got Four...

Oh how he despises his name.

The pairings were obvious from day one. Time, Twi and Wild have this weird mentor-protege threesome (thanks Vio) going on while Wind and Warriors are like brothers. Legend and Hyrule have got the same mentor-protege relationship as the first three but it seems like Hyrule (the supposed protege) seems more like the mentor at the moment. This leaves him and Skychild....

They don't want to associate with them.

The group's goal was unknown. They needed to fight some hidden big bad before returning to their Hyrules.

Perfect. Just jolly.

Not only do they have to be with these people and talk to them but they have to live with them.

They just hope they don't get attached.

...

Their arm's pretty itchy.


	6. Chapter 5

They said they wouldn't but they did.

They love their small, patchy family. Time's a great dad and Four couldn't have been happier. Twi and Warriors are such goofy yet endearing older brothers. Wind is such a sweet goofball and knows how to easily cheer Four up. Wild and Sky, the two moms of the group. Caring and strict yet all so energetic and funny (more so Wild than Sky but they're not complaining). And Hyrule, soft and quiet yet fierce and easygoing. A great friend and a wonderful brother.

Never has he felt so united yet separated! Never has he loved the number four so much!!

...

Never has he wanted to disappear this badly….


	7. Chapter 6

They still try to do it. They still try to hurt themselves. It's just harder to do now that they often find themselves walking on an open field with the nosy group. 

They don't want to get caught. If they got caught, what would they do? Would the others loathe them like they loathe themselves? Would they panic? Would they _scream_? Goddesses, they don't want to go back to the screaming. 

What would they do? _What would they do? _

"-our," 

"FOUR!" 

He jumped in surprise at the sudden call of his name. *'nice job, red! They think something's wrong!'*

*shut up, blue.*

"Four, are you okay? You're kinda spacey," 

He looks up to find Wind's face almost directly in front of his own. His emerald eyes staring right at him. The others do the same, worry creasing their brows. 

He struggles to speak. "Y-yeah! I'm alright, why? I just think a lot 's'all!"

Wind doesn't seem to believe him but after that he just walked back over to Warriors after muttering a single "Okay."

After dinner, Four excuses themselves. They walk to a nearby tree and hide behind it and pull out their hidden dagger from their boot. 

Four clean, crisp red lines had adorned their arm that night. 

And no, they were never caught. 


	8. Chapter 7

It's been two months since they've been with the other links. Everyday remains the same:  
Wake-up, breakfast, head out, fight, set up camp, eat dinner, do what must be done and sleep. Then the next day is the same. And the next day. And the day after that. All a cycle. Same thing everyday.

They're running out of room on their arms. So, to compensate, they did their legs. Covering their right thigh until it looks absolutely mutilated. Then they move down to the knee and top of the right shin. Once they ran out of room on the right, they used the left. And the cycle repeats.

That's all that their life has been. Circles. Everything they do go round and round and round. All in circles.

They wouldn't have it any different to be honest. Circles are simple. Circles are easy. They don't have a start or an end. They just keep going.

And that's good enough.


	9. Chapter 8

Four can't hear them. They're too far away. Why'd he have to slip up now?

~

"Four?" They heard Sky call out. He should have moved back then. "Are you there? Dinner’s ready!"

_Slice. Slice. Slice._ went the knife. Beautiful red patterns adorning his left shin. Lovely soon-to-be scars dressing his leg. The dagger felt nice and cool against the skin-

"Aagh!" Sky screamed upon finding him. 

Four turned his head and faced his brother. He should have been more careful. 

Sky looked at him in fear. Something that he's seen so often but was never directed at him. 

Sky turns around to yell for the others but just as he was about to scream, Four tackled him as he was too short to properly cover his mouth while standing straight up. 

Just as Four covered the struggling Sky's mouth, a cry from their leader echoed from a distance. 

"Sky? What happened?! Is everything alright?!" 

_ He can't stay here.  _

Quickly, Four jumps off the back of Sky. He can feel fresh blood wiping from his leg onto the Skyloftian's clothing. He doesn't care. 

He bolts into the fields of Hyrule away from his family, ignoring the shouts from behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

Sky attempts to stand on his own, struggling and failing. 

The sounds of footsteps come closer, simultaneously those of the small hero become harder and harder to hear.

Why was Four doing that to himself? Is he okay? Dear, Hylia there was so much blood on his hands. What was that? How long? These thoughts filled his head as someone- Wild, he now realizes- pulled him off the ground.

Time's barking orders while Wild Hyrule checks his physical health. Twilight and Wild are already far ahead of them and trying to catch up to their runaway team member.

"Sky, what happened?" Hyrule asked him.

"There-there was blood. Lots of it. A-and Four, he was hurting himself!" Sky stammered, panicked. It was hard to breathe...

"Sky, calm down. What about Four?"

Sky composed himself by taking in a deep, shaky breath. "Four was hurting himself. A dagger on his leg. There was so many cuts already. I didn't know what else to do so I tried to call you guys over, then he tackled me and covered my mouth-" 

A loud shout echoes in the distance in the direction of Four.


	11. Chapter 10

The scene ahead of them would've been funny if it weren't for the situation they were in. Twilight was carrying Four, who hand binds on his hands and feet, over his shoulder while Wild followed quietly behind the two. The screaming was coming from the multi-colored boy himself as he thrashed around, making it difficult for Twi to haul him toward the rest of the group. As they got closer, it became more obvious as to what Four was screaming.

"Please no! Stop it! Stop it, please!"

Tears were falling down his small face and his voice was hoarse and raspy. He continuously beat Twilight's back in an attempt to escape. Of course, the farm-hand's tolerance to these weak punches was high and he wasn't affected at all.

Hyrule and Legend simultaneously ran toward the two. One with a potion in hand and the other's fingers glowing a faint pink. The other heroes followed suit. 

"He's injured pretty badly on his left leg. I haven't checked for anything else yet, though," Wild informed the two as Twilight set the struggling man down. He was still squirming against the binds but his voice was long gone.

Legend went first. He uncorked the small, red bottle and pressed the opening to Four's lips in an attempt to make him drink it. However, he pressed them tightly together and Legend was unable to force the potion down his throat.

He moved out of the way for Hyrule.

"Hold his leg down. I can't heal him if he keeps moving," He directed Time and Twilight. The old man got decked in the face by a bloody leg but the two managed.

Hyrule got close to the limb and prepared his magic. "No... Please, no...,"

He placed his hands on the leg and watched as flesh began to merge back together, sealing all the wounds until he felt dizzy and tired.

The blood still needed to be cleaned but Four was no longer bleeding out. Hyrule backed away with Wild holding him up.

Time picked the exhausted Four up and they all walked back to camp.

Four silently cried the whole way there.


	12. Chapter 11

Long before the group reached the camp, Four was already out like a light. By the time they arrived, Time gently placed the sleeping hero into his bed roll. Wild brought the barely-awake Hyrule to do the same.

The group (minus the two sleeping) all took a seat around the fire. Sky sat closely next to the Time for comfort, which he was happy to give.

Twi stood up. "We need to talk about whatever.... this was,"

The group all turned to him, interested.

"First off, does anyone have any clue how long this was going?"

Few shook their heads and most just sat there. A few nos rang through the camp.

"Second: Is anyone else hurting themselves? In any way?"

The atmosphere became unsettling. A few people stiffened or just couldn't sit still.

A hand went up.

"I... I used to.. A few times," The hero of Legend spoke up.

No one commented.

"Are you still?"

"No."

Twi didn't know how to continue with this. He finally stopped beating around the bushes.

"You need to talk to him. You have the most experience with... Self-harm," Twi finally said it. "Maybe you can convince him to stop somehow,"

The atmosphere became heavier as Legend was told these words. He? The rudest Link? Comfort and convince their brother who has apparently been self-harming? Why him?

"Why me?!"

"You have the most experience with this!"

"That doesn't mean I know how to help someone else!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Enough, boys!" Time hollered, shutting the two up immediately. He pinched his nose out of annoyance and stress as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Legend. We need you to talk to him. As Twilight said, you have the most experience. You have a better chance of getting through Four's stubborn head. We need you."

Legend felt his face redden in rage and embarrassment. He couldn't do this!...

... But he really didn't have a choice, did he?

" Fine, old man. I'll talk to him...,"


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome, Kagome  
the bird in the cage.  
When, oh when will it come out?

Whispering. He hears four faint voices whispering around his head. The voices, he cannot pinpoint. All he knows is that there are four voices dancing in his head. 

The whispering goes to a crescendo until the voices are overwhelming. 

They taunt him. Laughing and poking fun at him. He covers his ears to _ make them stop! _

They silence. And the silence is deafening. He uncovers his ears and looks around at the black abyss that surrounds him. From a distance, he sees a boy in green. Staring. 

Suddenly, one boy becomes four as violet , blue, and red appear next to him. They all do the same. Blankly stare. 

They proceed to walk toward Four. He tries to back away but instead bumps into the legs of the blue boy.

The four boys surround Four. Hands all linked together, forming a circle around them. 

They spin. And while they spin, they sing. 

_ "Kagome, Kagome.  _

_ The bird in the cage, _

_ When, oh when will it come out?  _

_ In the night of dawn,  _

_ The crane and turtle slipped.  _

_ Who is behind you now?" _

Four felt parts of himself fade away. He looked down at his hands as they disappeared. 

Soon, all of him was gone.

\----------

Four gasped as he shot up out of bed. He looked down at his hands and found they were still there. 

"Oh, hey. You're finally awake," 

Four looked up at Legend. 

"We need to talk,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kagome, Kagome" is a Japanese children's game where one person (the oni) sits in the center of a circle while the other people surround them and spin, singing "Kagome, kagome...". The goal of the game is to guess the name of the person behind you once the song is over and everyone stops.


	14. Chapter 13

Legend brought Four away from the peering eyes of the group. If he was gonna talk, then by the goddesses he's gonna make sure that Four doesn't feel overwhelmed. He really doesn't want to chase after him.

They sat behind a tree facing away from the group. Legend looked over to his comrade to see how he was holding up.

Four looked absolutely disheveled. Dark bags lined the bottoms of his eyes. His hair was sticking every which way. His headband was crooked and was stained, probably from a fall before being tied up by Twilight and Wild. One of his leggings were lifted up, showing his now-healed scars.

"Four, I-"

"The others told you to talk to me, right?"

Legend swallowed. This is going to be hard.

"Yeah... They...they did," He rubs the back of his neck. "They- We- want you to stop this,"

Four looked up at him, a blank stare painted his face. "Why?"

"It's not healthy. You can't just hurt yourself because of... Whatever! It's dangerous and it hurts more than just your skin," Oh, Hylia, help him. "It hurts your loved ones and it hurts you mentally. You think it helps but it really doesn't. I... I'd know,"

Four looks back down at the ground, saying nothing. His face still blank. Goddesses, he looks so broken.

"You don't know..."

"Excuse me?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Four's on top of him now, pulling his hair and trying to grab at his neck. Legend struggles to kick him off but damn this kid is strong for his size.

It takes a few attempts but Legend manages to push Four off of him and pin him down.

" GET OFF OF ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! GET OFF GET OFF!"

His voice is so, so loud. Loud footsteps come from behind Legend as he struggles to keep his brother down. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Goddesses, why does he keep doing this?!" Warriors exclaims as he helps Legend to pin Four to the ground. It's like before. Four screaming and thrashing as they try to keep him down. The difference is, he's stronger now after his nap and Hyrule's healing.

Wild pulls the rope back out of his slate and hands it over to Twilight. The farm-hand carefully yet quickly approaches the three links and hastily ties his limbs back together.

Legend and Warriors step back, relieved of their duty. The few links that were there surround the once-more thrashing Link.

He's cursing them and crying as he tried to escape his binds. There's mud and dust caked into Four's clothing and hair. His left boot has been kicked off.

Wild couches down to Four's level and begins to stroke his hair as he whispers comforting nothings and shushes.

Four slowly yet surely begins to calm down. He stops squirming and goes still. Instead of screaming, he just quietly cries. Tears fall from his eyes down to the dirt. Soon, even his crying quiets down to just a few soft whimpers.


	16. Chapter 15

Warriors sets Four back up onto a sitting position but leaves his limbs tied to make sure he can't tackle one of them for a third time and so that he can't run away again.

Four's episode had died down and he was back to a blank face. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying and the tear tracks that traced his cheeks remained.

"Four, I just want to know this one thing, okay?" Wild softly told him. Four didn't respond.

The three other Links turn to each other, all thinking the same thing: will he lash out again? None of them knew and Hylia, curse them for this, but they were afraid of Four. Their own brother.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

A moment.. 

Then two... 

"I'm tired of listening to them...," 

"Who?" 

"..." 

"To the boys in the four colors...,"


	17. Chapter 16

The others were confused. 'Boys in the four colors'? Who were they?

"Can you tell us about these four boys, Four?"

Four opened his mouth but then closed it again. His eyes blanked out in thought.

"... There's a crybaby ruby who is annoying and over emotional. Then a sapphire. Always angry about everything and can never chill to save his life," Four growled angrily. His eyes turning bright blue with a hint of green and purple. "An amethyst. They think they're soo much better than everyone else. Smart a°s can't keep his mouth shut. And the worst one. The green one. The peridot..."

Four pauses. Warriors could swear he saw fear in his eyes.

"He thinks he's me. He always tries to take control of me. But he never succeeds. I'm too strong!" Four laughs maniacally. Craze and insanity paint his eyes. The Links all step back in fear.

The laughter stops and Four's head drops downward. His hair covers his face making the others unable to see his expression They didn't know what to do...

"... Are you afraid of me?" Four asks in a low raspy, whisper. 


	18. Chapter 17

They didn't know what to say. Yes. They were terrified of Four. But they didn't wanna say anything. Would he get mad at them? Would he snap?

Four's expression fell. Instead of the insanity they had witnessed just then, it was sad and guilty. "Of course you are. I tried to hurt you. And I'm still trying to hurt myself..,"

"What? No, no, Four! W-we could never be afraid of you!" Twilight tried to reassure him.

"Then why are you so far away?"

It didn't work.

"It's OK. I'd be afraid of myself too," Tears fell again. "Hylia... I am a-afraid of myself... I-I just want this all to stop!" Four's voice cracked on the last word. He was wailing now.

They had never felt so useless...


	19. Chapter 18

Time watched over Sky, Wind and Hyrule. All three of the boys were asleep and he didn't want to leave them alone and helpless.

It was scary. The screaming and the sound of fist against flesh. The cries of the one person that used to be so calm and collected, now rabid and confused. It took the force of Sky, Wind and himself to keep Hyrule from running over to his mentor and brother after being awoken by the shouting.

Wind began to stir in his sleep. His heart rate was picking up. "N-no..."

Time shook Wind's shoulder. "Wind. Wind, wake up now, Pike. It's just a dream,"

Wind gasped and opened his eyes. He fought out of Time's arms and sat up, panting. Time gently rubbed circles on his back to calm him down.

"Are you alright now, Wind?" He asked the young sailor.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay now..."

"Do you.... Want to talk? About it?" Goddesses, how did the pup or Sky do this so often?

Hind quickly shook his head. No. No he did not want to talk about it.

Cries were heard through the trees.

"Is Four gonna be okay?" Wind asked as he crawled back over to Time.

The elder looked into the trees, wondering what was happening. So many questions filled his head and none he could find answers to.

"I don't know, Wind. I don't know...,"


	20. Chapter 19

This went way worse than he wanted.

Hylia it was way worse than he wanted.

He was supposed to help Four and convince him to stop. Instead, he broke his mind even farther.

_ Maybe you should leave. _

Dear Hylia, not now!

_ Why would you hurt him like this? Why couldn't you do better? _

Stop it.

_ You're a failure! You just went and made everything worse! _

Shut up.

_ You're no hero. _

Enough!

They'd be better off without you...

Legend covers his ears to try and get the voices to stop, please!

He doesn't want to be a burden. He never asked for this! Why does he always mess everything up!

A large, blue scarf goes around his neck. A hand holds tightly to his shoulder. He looks up and finds Warriors standing over him.

"Stay strong Legend. Don't listen to the voices like he did...,"

Legend uncovers his ears and looks over to their broken team member. 

Four is weeping into Wild's shoulder, limbs still bound.

He wants to help. He just doesn't know how.

_ You're always so clueless. _

But he hopes he can find a way… 


	21. Chapter 20

They keep circling him. They keep spinning and spinning. Round and round, singing.

_ 'Kagome, kagome. _

_ The bird in the cage...' _

They won't stop.

_ They won't stop! _

_ WHY WON'T THEY STOP! _

He's tired of it all. Tired of being broken. Tired of being used. He wants to be whole again.

He wants to be Link.

Just. Link.

But it'll never end. Hylia won't let it. _They_ won't let it.

They spin...


	22. Chapter 21

He didn't know how to deal with this. He barely knew how to handle himself! He knew about memory loss. He knew about anxiety and depression. But Wild didn't know how to handle... Whatever this was! All he could do was hug Four and let him cry on his shoulder.

Wild was scared. Of course he was! He already lost so much, he didn't want to lose any more!

Never has Wild disliked the Goddess before. Never has he truly prayed to her either. But oh, how he hates Hylia for doing this to his dear brother. And how he wishes and prays for her to just let him heal.

His shoulder is soaked yet he says and does nothing.

He wants to make Four happy. He wants all of them to be happy. But things like this make it so painfully difficult.

Wild bites his lips to hold back a sob. He can't cry now. He's gotta stay strong.


	23. Chapter 22

Four tries to stand up but something holds him down. He tries to get out of the circle, but there are no open spaces. He's trapped. Hylia he's trapped

A shadow, barely visible through the bodies of the circling boys, stands in the distance.

"HELP ME!"

The shadow doesn't move. It can't hear him.


	24. Chapter 23

Four stops crying. His face morphs into one of fear. His breathing increases in an alarming way.

"Four?"

He collapses back onto the forest floor, this time involuntarily and without bringing anyone down with him. His body jerks and squirms and his hands and legs pull on the rope binding them. Noises rip out of the small man's throat, as if he was choking on something.

"Someone do something!" Twilight shrieks, unable to do anything himself.

"We can't! If we get close, it'll only be more dangerous!" Warriors barks. "We just have to wait it out! Everyone back away!"

They listen and stand back. 

Legend was shaking and clinging to Warriors' arm for his dear life. Hylia, what was happening!?

He didn't know what to do. Goddesses, did he not know what to do! Someone give him an answer! 

Four stops moving.


	25. Chapter 24

Time never wanted anything like this to happen, yet it did. Wind is pressing his face to his arm while Sky, whose now awake and well aware of the situation, is covering his ears. Hyrule is now curled up next to Time as well.

"What's happening, Time?" Sky whimpers.

"I don't know. But you're gonna be fine. We're going to be fine. Four's gonna be fine,"

He hoped he was right...

\---------

Four stared at the group, unmoving.

"F-Four?" Twilight said, reaching out to his friend. He was shaking. 

Was he dead?

A chuckle. Then a snicker. Then laughter fills the forest. How have they not been attacked by monsters yet?

Four's face is covered by his hair, but they can all tell his expression.

Four's shoulders shake with breathless laughter. He somehow manages to push himself up from the ground with his bound wrists.

His nose is bleeding; it all drops to the dirt. Tears, again, flow freely in big, fat drops. A crooked smile is painted on his face but his eyes echo fear.

"HELP... Me…"


	26. Chapter 25

_ "Who is behind you now?" _

He keeps guessing wrong.

"RED!"

And they keep circling him.

"HELP ME!"

He keeps calling to the shadow.

"..."

But it can't hear him.

He wants out. HE WANTS OUT!

Suddenly, a light. The multicolored boys pause and look at the light. He looks up at it himself.

In that moment, he inhales deeply and screams into the light.

"HELP... ME...!" 


	27. Chapter 26

Warriors tightens his grip on Legend's shoulder to get his attention. 

"Go get the others,"

Legend meekly nods and runs toward the camp.

Twi and Wild carefully approach Four, as if he would try to rip their heads off if they made any sudden movements.

\----------------

Time and the others trail behind Legend to where he brought Four hours ago.

The sight was worse than he thought.

Four sat with his knees on the ground, wide open while Twilight and Wild tried to get close without scaring him. Four's icy blue eyes followed their movements.

"Thank Hylia, you're here," Warriors said as the group approached the scene before them.

"Wh-What happened to Four?" Wind asked, afraid of the answer.

"We don't know. He snapped one moment, had a seizure the next and now I have no clue what's going on anymore!" Warriors exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He looked incredibly stressed. 

"Calm down, War. Freaking out isn't gonna help anyone," Hyrule, the only calm one, said.

Warriors runs a hand through his hair. "I know, I know. I'm sorry,"

They were scared. They were all scared for Four.

\-----------

They were scared. They were all scared of Four.

The boys keep circling. He keeps calling. The shadow keeps ignoring.

It's all a cycle. A horrible cycle.

He hates circles. They're so complicated. No start, no end and so hard to break and find a way out.

He doesn't want this...

He doesn't want to play anymore.


	28. Legend's Interlude

Legend is helpless. He doesn't want to be.

_ Just leave. You're not doing anything anyway... _

His own voices are getting louder.


	29. Chapter 27

Twi and Wild continued to circle four, who was fighting against his restraints, chewing the binds and growling at them. The wanted to get close. They wanted to help. But they were afraid that they would hurt him more or get hurt. 

They could try to sedate Four, but they don't have anything that could do it. They didn't want to run up and knock him out by choking him or anything. It was obvious, too, that soothing words won't work anymore. 

The sound of tearing rope catches everyone's ears. They find the rope somehow cleanly cut and on the dirt. 

Four starts crawling closer to them, hatred burning in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face. 

\-------------------

The shadow watches, clueless. All he sees are a couple boys playing an old children's game. 

A boy in four colors stands up and screams. 

"SHADOW!!!" 

Color returns to his eyes. 


	30. Chapter 28

He doesn't want to play anymore.

Four pushed himself off the ground, only to be brought back down by that invisible force field from before. 

This time, however, he's stubborn.

He won't be stuck again.

Four stands, and falls.

He stands, and he falls.

He stands again.

He falls again.

And again. And again. And again and again and again.

But he refused to give up.

He stands again and before he falls, he screams.

"SHADOW!!!"

—————

Four's fighting them now. Legs bound and on the dirt.

No one attacks him back.

Legend feels someone shaking him and calling him. But he can't hear. He only hears his voices. He's numb. 

He can't see them, either. He can only see his shadows, dancing and taunting him.

_ Failure! _

_ Useless! _

_ You ruin everything! _

Silhouettes surround him, pointing and teasing. Playing and laughing.

He wants them to stop.

Legend grips the scarf around his neck for his dear life. He fights the urge to strangle himself with it. 


	31. Chapter 29

"Damn it!" Hyrule curses.

Warriors told him to watch over him and make sure he doesn't space out. Now he sees why. 

The man Hyrule looked up to when he was young (and still looks up to) stands rigid in front of him, unmoving. His hands are shaking as he grasps the scarf that covers his neck. 

Hyrule shakes him but he can tell that Legend isn't there right now. Not with them.

There's yelling and barking behind him. Four went feral and is attacking without his legs or a weapon.

_ Like an animal _ Hyrule thought to himself.

No swords were unsheathed in fear of hurting their friend. Yet their friend has no trouble pawing and gnawing on any of the Links' arms and legs.

"Stop it... Shut up...."

Legend was priority right now….


	32. Chapter 30

They never thought about how hard it was to fight a person with no available legs but damn was it hard..

And Four's got ridiculously strong teeth...

\-------------—------------

Four saw the shadow's head move and it's eyes glow blue before falling again. 

This time, he succeeded.

"Hello?" The shadow called out with a confused tone.

The four boys stop and turn their heads toward the direction of the shadow, each of their eyes glowing with recognition.

"Shade?" The violet one whispered.

Just as conversation and questions broke out between the five, Four felt a pulling force driving him out. His hands were faded.

" Just like the dream..." He whispered in a hazy wonder.

He could feel himself being pulled back into the real world. 

The red boy turned around to find their new catch leaving. He grew angry. 

"Come back here!" He shouted, alerting the others. 

But he was already gone...


	33. Chapter 31

Four awoke to being flung across the forest, his back hitting a tree. The others stood around him as he came to.

"Ow..."

One moment, he was alone, the next he found Wind glomping him and hugging him fiercely.

"Fouryou'reokay!Weweresoworried!whathappened?-"

"Woah, Woah, hey! Slow down!" Four exclaimed, gently pushing Wind off him. Was he crying?

Wind wiped his face with his sleeve. Yup, definitely crying.

"We were so scared! You just cut your rope and started attacking us!"

That... Explains a lot actually.

"Can you fill me in on everything?" Four asked the group as he looked up at all of them.

\----------

"I'm sorry,"

"No, Four, don't worry about it," Sky cooed. He was such a mom sometimes. "You weren't yourself...,"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about it. We're fine," Warriors added.

"Doesn't excuse what I was doing, though...," Four muttered under his breath. No one heard.

\-------------

Legend was brought back to camp by Hyrule. No one seemed to notice..

After a slap to the cheek, some milk and a few calming words, Hyrule had managed to bring Legend back to reality. The hero now sat across from him on the other side of the campfire. 

He didn't move or speak the whole time. 

"Legend?" 

Legend looked up, acknowledging Hyrule's existence. 

"Are you alright?" 

A nod. 

"Do... You wanna talk about it?"

His head shakes slowly. 

"Do you want something to eat? Not my cooking, of course..." 

Another shake. 

"Do you want to go to bed?" 

Legend ponders. Hyrule waits. 

A small nod. 

Hyrule pushed himself up from his seat and pulled out Legend's bedroll for him. Then, we pulled the man over and lied him down. 

Just as he was about to leave, a hand reached out. 

" Stay... "

Hyrule looked down at his mentor sadly. Warriors' scarf still hasn't left his neck. 

"Okay…"


	34. Chapter 32

Four was carried back to camp via piggy back ride on Time's back. They refused to untie his legs in case he lashed out for a fourth time but judging by the last battle, it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

They arrive, Four's nearly passed out and everyone's exhausted. Even Wild. 

Legend was already asleep with Hyrule watching over him. Nobody bothered to comment and Warriors didn't even care to take his scarf back.

Four climbed down Time's enormous back and pulled out his own bedroll next to Legend, wordlessly.

"G' night guys! See ya tomorrow...,"

Tired goodnights chimed through the camp as Four drifted off into slumber.

\-----------

They're beating him. He's scared.

A slash to his cheek and a bruise on his thigh. A cut and another. Kicks and punches are thrown.

It gets worse and worse and  _ please make it stop!  _ ** _Make it stop!_ **

\------------

He wakes up and finds a cut on his wrist.


	35. Chapter 33

Morning comes. Wild's already awake because of watch duty. Though he may have fallen asleep at post.

Breakfast cooks yet for the first time in a while, no one wakes up to it. 

Four staggers to him, looking tired.

"Sleep well?" It was a stupid question. The answer was obvious.

Four fiddled with his fingers. Then, he uncovered his wrist to reveal a big, puffy scar. It wasn't bleeding, thank Hylia, but it was an angry red. The skin around it looked scratched.

Wild observed it, too tired himself to freak out. He gently grabbed Four's wrist and traced the scar, putting a little bit of pressure.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Wild asked, prodding at one spot on the raised skin. Four shakes his head.

Wild clicks his tongue. It looks recent but it's also healed so at least he wouldn't have to worry about it getting infected.

"Did you do this?"

"N-no! Why would I do this to myself?"

Wild tilted his head.

"Right, right. Stupid thing to say..." Four said, waving his hands in the air. "I-it just... Appeared on my hand last night. I don't know how or why but it did,"

Wild couldn't say anything to that. He put down Four's wrist and returned to the cooking pot.

Four fidgeted some more. "Wild? Can you... not tell the others about this? Please?"

Wild didn't look up. "Only if it doesn't become a problem,"

"Thank you…"

  
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 34

They kept increasing. Scars traced more of his body and in random places too. One on his cheek the night after they left camp. One right on the bottom of his right foot. Two more appeared on his forearm where the first had been found. Some bruises had even appeared now. 

Every night was the same. He'd be tired. He'd sleep. In his dreams, he gets beat and abused by the people in his head. Then he'd wake up, gasping for air and his body in pain. Later that day, he would find a new scar or bruise and the day would reset.

The only other scar that Wild saw was the one on his cheek. The others only saw that same one, so no one really asked any questions except for "What happened?" and such.

Four's scared to sleep now, in fear of being attacked again.

\-------------

It had been about five days since he went feral. The group atmosphere was lighter, except for around Legend and Four.

Legend was more quiet now. He spoke very little and was stuck in his head a lot. Whenever people tried to have small talk, he would just nod or shake his head, at most make a few comments or laugh at something stupid someone did or said. He always seemed close to someone now... 

Four was more distant. Who could blame him? They were all scared of him, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it. Heck, he's even scared of himself! But no one wants to leave him alone in case he reverts back to self-harming to try and be rid of his pains.

But they all still talk. They all still joke. Even with the events from that night, they can still fight together and hang out together and just live with each other.

... 

The other two don't think the same way...


	37. Chapter 35

A week has passed. He fell asleep and had gotten a new bruise on his elbow. 

\-----------------

In his hands, he held a strange, wired mask with bright red eyes. It looked like it was made for a child. 

Four had accidentally tripped over Time's bag and found a weird mask at his feet. Why was it there? He didn't know. Why did the old man have it? Why, he didn't know that either. But he felt a strange, soothing dark magic coming from it... 

"Woah, hey! Four, don't touch that mask!" Time exclaimed as he came over and collected the weird mask. 

"What does it do?" 

The old man looked visibly uncomfortable, a strange sight to see. He shoved the mask back in the bag and exhaled. 

"It keeps you from falling asleep," Four's ears perked up. "I used it to listen to an old woman's story once and never used it again. Now please do not touch it. It's very dangerous and I don't want anything happening to you. 

...... 

Later that night, he stole the mask. In the morning, he returned it and the old man never suspected a thing. 

No new scars or bruises appeared that night, either.


	38. Chapter 36

It became a new routine. Steal the mask when the old man sleeps, then return it before he wakes up again.

As much as he hates circles, he hopes that nothing breaks this one.

\--------------

Four really wishes he got sleep that night but he would've been exhausted anyway. 

A fight between the nine heroes and a camp of moblins. They lucked out that none were infected, but them being a mixture of Wild's moblins and some of the others', it made thing a whole lot harder. 

Four's limbs felt heavy. He knew it would be easier to fight if he was split, but he didn't want the boys to run loose out of his head. He wants to collapse but something inside himself stops him. 

His vision's getting blurry... 

Only two moblins remain. Obviously, they were both from Wild's time. By then, Four had no clue how the eff he was even standing. 

He persisted, like the stubborn Link he is. 

\----------------

Sky delivered the finishing blow, killing the final monster instantly. 

Four wanted to walk over to the others, but he couldn't even tell where they were. He was tired. Painfully tired. Is this what the old man meant? 

He takes a step and he collapses. 

No, don't fall asleep! They'll hurt you if you do...

He fights and fails. 

The world goes dark.


	39. Chapter 37

Shadow had been sent to exile.

Or rather, they built a cage and shoved him in there.

Everything felt strange. One minute, he's fading into the light after shattering the dark mirror, the next he finds a kid surrounded by Red, Green, Blue and Vio that looks awfully like them.

The kid looked terrified. He can see why, too. None of them were the same anymore. Red seemed more emotional than usual and was acting more like Blue. Vio was snarkier and Green was more bossy. Then Blue was.... Well, Blue. But he didn't seem to care about the others at all. Only himself.

Shadow tried to confront them, he really did. But the others wouldn't listen. They instead threw him in a bird cage. And after all he'd done for them, too....

He's seen it. Every night when the kid falls asleep, he appears here. Then the others come around and beat him. We wants to say something but he's too far to be heard. That or they ignored him the first few times.

Every time the kid wakes up, one of them puts a mark on his fading body, which sends it to the real world. He doesn't question how this works because Hyrule is just one huge effed up place and at this point he'd believe anything was possible.

He needs to escape from the cage. He needs to help that boy. He needs to stop the others.

If only he could find a way out...


	40. Chapter 38

Green takes a step away from Four, dropping the now bloody dagger.

Four was keeled over, holding his stomach wound, which was now bleeding out.

Red's eyes went from a bright rouge to a worried, icy blue. "Guys, what's happening!?"

One by one, their eyes turned back to blue. "Green, do something!" Blue yelled in Green's face.

"I-I don't know! He's not supposed to bleed in here!"

"Can someone make a red potion or something?!"

Shadow was gripping his cage, hard. That has never happened before! He's not supposed to bleed!

He shakes his cell over and over again. The chain started to slip....

\---------------

Four collapsed at the end of the battle. Everyone rushed over.

"He has no injuries...," Hyrule checked. "It was probably exhaustion,"

Time should have never told him about the all-night mask. Time should have been more careful with his things. It was all his fault.

Four coughs, blood and saliva spraying out of his mouth and running down the side of it.

The group panics. 

Orders are yelled once more. Healing items are pulled out. 

Hyrule removes Four's tunic to check for any hidden marks. 

He found about 5 small ones and one large, pulsing scar. 

\-------------------

Four was scared. He's always been scared. The Four boys now search for healing items within the void and are panicking. He doesn't get it. Why do they care now? Why are they worrying about him now?

He doesn't understand...

And that upsets him...

....

From a distance, a chain rattles and the sound of crashing keeps him alert as he sees the shadow from a while back running toward him..


	41. Chapter 39

Shadow pushed through the three surrounding the bleeding boy. 

"Oh, Hylia are you-" 

He looks down at the boy, who looked exactly like the others. This was Link. They were hurting the reason why they're alive in the first place. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he kneeled down and ripped a part of his hood, which grew back in shadowy tendrils. The blood wasn't much, thankfully. 

Link looked sleepy. He patted his cheek. "You can rest now, Link,"

Once link fell asleep, he turned to the others. "What the _f°ck_ did you do?" 


	42. Chapter 40

The group had carried Four to a safe place and set up camp. Four had blood continuously dripping from his mouth to the cloth that had been set beneath his face. 

There were no injuries at all, according to Hyrule. Not even when he started bleeding. He tried using his magic to heal Four but it didn't stop the blood from flowing. All they could do was wait.

\---------------

The blood coming from Four's mouth suddenly stops coming out.

"What the hell is happening now?" Legend scowled under his breath, wiping the remaining blood from Four's face. "I swear to Hylia if he attacks us or tries to run away again I'm gonna f°ck-"

"Watch your mouth, Legend! Sky's here!" Twilight shouted from the other side of camp. 

"Excuse-" 

"Yeah, yeah, OK. The blood stopped coming out though!" 

Upon hearing this, Wind came bolting toward the area where Four was being tended to. 

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" 

"I don't know, pike. We just gotta wait."

Purple creeped up Four's hair.


	43. Chapter 41

"What the f°ck did you do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Blue yelled at Shadow in a defensive manner.

"We were tired of being held back! We wanted to be let out, but he never let us!" Red added.

"That's no excuse!  _ He's _ the body!  _ He's _ the reason why you lot are still here in the first place!"

No one spoke up.

Hylia, damn it all. The last time he was this angry was when he didn't give a crap for Hyrule and Vio betrayed him because of it. But now he's trying to hurt basically himself? The others too?  _ Green _ ?

Shadow exhaled loud and hard. This is stupid. He dies, come back and now has to mother the others? Bullsh°t.

"I'm gonna take control." He points at the others. "You lot have to watch over Link and make sure he doesn't die. If he dies, we die." He flipped them off before fading away.

\-----------

Purple crept up Four's hair. Shadow opened his eyes and held his head. 

"What the f°ck those bastards,"

"Four, what the hell is up with your hair?"

Shadow looked up at the owner of the voice and found Two strange people staring at him. Must be friends of Link.

"I'm not Link. My name is Shadow,"


	44. Chapter 42

"My name is Shadow,"

"Okay, okay. What?" the man with the hat says.

Did Link... 

..... Did Link never say anything about the others? Maybe that's why they are so mad. 

"Link is okay, but I'm not him. I'm Shadow. Link's.... Shadow...," 

The two look even more confused than before. He ignores them. 

"A-anyway, what are your names?" 

The smaller one snaps out of his bewilderment. "My name is Wind and this here is Legend!"

Shadow gives a nod of thanks. "Okay, well I'm gonna head over to that cooking pot over there-" 

A hand grabs his arm. "Wait. I have a question," 

Shadow pauses and turns to face Legend. 

"Can we trust you? We don't exactly have a good record with shadows...," 

Shadow smirked. "Oh, no, probably not. I  _ also _ don't have a good record with shadows!"

He walks away, famished. 

"What the f°ck is happening?" 

"Language, pike,"


	45. Chapter 43

"Ughhh...."

"Careful. You don't want to re-open your wound,"

Four moves away from the direction of the voice. In front of him sits Green. His heart beat becomes faster. 

"Woah, calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!" 

"How would I know that?" 

Green didn't respond. Four scoffs. 

"Look, I'm sorry-" 

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, Green,"

Green looks down almost guiltily. He hates it. Hylia, it makes his stomach churn. 

"... Who was that? The shadow?"

"You don't remember?" 

"Does it look like I do?" 

Green mutters something to himself. Four wishes that they had better hearing to know what he said. 

"That was Shadow Link. You fought him?" 

That's right. He nearly got dad killed. The rest was a blur. The others have those memories. He's just the body.

"He told us to take care of you. He's possessing the body right now,"

"He's possessing me, you mean,"

Green scowls at him. "Why do you never let us take control? We're here too!" 

"Because I want to be independent!" 

"So suddenly we don't matter?!" 

Four couldn't say anything to that. 

"Why are you so selfish?" 

"Why didn't you just take control before I became my own person?" 

... 

........ 

............ 

"We're broken, aren't we?" Green says solemnly. Four shook his head. 

"Shattered," Four replies. 

Green chuckles. Four finds himself joining him. Tears come out of both their eyes. 

"W-we're so sc-screwed!" 

"I-I know, right?" 

The laugh until they can't anymore. The air grows heavy again. 

"Where are the others?" 

"Elsewhere. They didn't want to stick around with you." 

"Oh, I see..." 

Silence again. 

"I wish we were united again. Just Link. No Four. No Red. No Green. No colors, really." 

... 

"Same…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! That's a lot of dialogue!


End file.
